Konoha High School
by naruhinalove-hina
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un chico que vive con sus padres y su querida hermana sakura, pero todo da un giro cuando es alumno de la prestigiada preparatoria de Konoha. Que pasará cuando conozca al grupo Akatsuki?Sus sentimientos hacia la chica mas popular, podran ser correspondidos?El Kyubi sobrevivirá a las chicas? naruhina nejiten sasusaku shikatema, esto y muchomas en Konoha High Schoo


**NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen y ShikaTema en:**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

(Contiene lemon, muerte de varios personajes y lenguaje obsceno...+ perversidades y, que conste, los personajes no son mios, son de kishimoto ^.^)

**Capitulo 1: **Un nuevo curso, un nuevo compañero de habitación.

-Empieza el curso'ttbayo!

-Haber naruto, que no as entendido de CALLATEEEEE!

-Lo siento Sakura-oniichan, pero es que estoy nervioso!-decía el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha

-Si, si eso ya lo se- contestaba una chica de ojos jade y un cabello algo singular puesto que esta chica lo tenía rosa chicle.

-Hay está el autobús... vamos sakura-oniichan -dijo eso mientras señalaba al autobús.

-Hey Naruto -dijo la pelo chicle mientras veía a su hermano montarse en el autobús (si, sakura y naruto son hermanos jujuju) – Emmm... yo me voy a sentar con Sasuke-kun. No te enfades... adios!

-Tranquila Sakura-oniichan yo... emmm me buscare una o un compañero Hasta luego! ^.^

-Emmm... etto me puedo sentar aqu- fue interrumpido por el chico.

-Si no quieres morir - decía un pelirrojo con una especie de calabaza que sujetaba en las manos, mientras dos bloques de arena salían a los lados de nuestro protagonista – no te lo aconsejo.

De pronto esos bloques de arena desaparecieron cuando Naruto dijo:

-N-no... jejejeje(risa incómoda)

-HOLAA!-dijo el rubio hiperactivo a una zorr_ perdón pelirroja con gafas rojas también-Me podría sentar aquí?

-Lo siento chico-decía uno con dientes de tiburón y pelo azul claro-la zorr_karin va conmigo- y se sentaba dedicando una sonrisa a la zorr_karin que ahora le acababa de dar un puñetazo brutal al tiburón (barrrrrrra) Suigetsu.

-Que raros so-son todos aquí...emmm ho-hola- decía nuestro ojiazul a una hermosa chica de ojos aperlados y pelo azul tirando a negro muy largo, cuando la chica lo miró, este se sonrojo al verla pero de pronto dijo tapándose la cara -N-no m-me pegues...porfavor (eso ultimo dicho con una voz chillona)

-Tranquilo-decía la hermosa chica- siéntate, e-estaba esperando a una amiga pero creo que no va a llegar.(en este fic Hinata no es tan timida y en ocasiones llega a ser todo lo contrario a timida!)

Naruto se quedo embobado viendo los hermosos ojos de la chica cuando unos enormes pergaminos salían a los lados de él enrroyándolo y...(CENSURADO: Esta pelea es demasiado bruta y no me permiten describirla, mientras pasa eso os dejo con un vídeo de un panda comiendo bambú...OSTIAAA, como se puede doblar una columna así... AAAAAH eso era un kunai? ostia por ahí se pueden meter esas cosas... no, no, NO aaaaaaah! DIOS QUE AZZZZZCO!)

-Y la próxima vez- dijo una chica morena con moños sujetando su pelo-no le pidas si te puedes sentar porque yo SIEMPRE voy con ella.

-Tenten-chan!-Grito la hyuga

-Se lo ha buscado Hinata-chan- dijo mirando al suelo donde se encontraba el chico con barios moretones no muy graves...( Ezque antes e exagerado un poquitín jujuju)

-Ufff... que raros se han puesto tenten y gaara desde que están en esta preparatoria-refunfuño el chico mientras se sentaba en un sitio totalmente vacío -pero esa chica...que hermosa ^.^#... como se llamaba, bueno, tengo una pista... es una hyuga -se queda pensando el chico zorro- sera... naaaaa! es imposibol.

-EnLaPrepa-

**Aula 13 **

todos: bla bla blaha blah yo blah blah sasuke blah bla frentona (haber quien adivina quien es laaa que dijo esoo jujujuju ) blah blah sasuke guapo blah blah blah bla bla bla hinata hermosa blah blah la fuerza de la juventud (¬¬ quien fue? jiji) blah blah blah el nuevo es el hermano de sakura blah blah naruto blah blah hinata blah blah abdominales blah blah anko blah blah hinata esta mejor blah blah blah pero anko es mas atrevida blah blah blah blah bla fiesta de agua en el territorio de chicas blah blah papas( ¬¬ )blah blah me la tiro esta noche blah blah akatsuki blah blah que guapa sakura blah blah blah dicen que sale con sasuke-kun blah bla blah penes (por si a caso no sabeis quien era ese: empieza por Sa- y acaba en -i ^.^)blah blah y blah...

Empieza a sonar una cancion de michel jackson... y sale un tio que da azco verlo...

Todos: AAAAAAH! ES OROCHIJACKSON!

-Si si si muuuu graZioZos- Decía orochijackson perdón... orochimaru.

-HAY ya callate soquete-grito una voz de por hay

-¿que?¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?-grito viendo a todos lados-pero que gracioso señor uchiha-dijo con notable sarcasmo al ver al uchiha mayor con cara de burla

-jajajaja-reia el uchiha mayor

-coff coff pero bueno prosigo...soy el vecano de esta noble y gran institucion de años de tradicion y honor y bueno ahora quiero presentarles a su sub-director el malo de-

es aplastado por una tarima que baja rapidamente del techo

-¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK DE LOS SAPOS?-grito una voz proveniente de la nada y todos voltean a ver a todos lados y logran distinguir a un hombre algo viejo de cabello largo y blanco canoso

-AAAAAH ES ERO-SANNIN-gritaron todos o mas bien todas las estudiantes

-no me llamen asi-dijo cabizbajo y con una gotita en la nuca

-coff coff-se escuchan unos MUY malos tocidos falsos del fondo del ecenario

-a claro...y Tsunade-dijo el dire con fastidio mientras la boluminosa mujer se acercaba al microfono siendo seguida de gritos y piropos

-gracias gracias-dijo con un ligero sonrojo al oir tantos cumplidos-yo soy Tsunade la vice-directora y doctora de esta escuela...una pregunta ¿quien de aqui esta tomado o sobredrogado?

la mitad del alumnado levanta la mano

-usare bata, no se vera mi escote-dijo con sarcasmo mientras las manos del akatsuki (exepto la de pein que ya estaba abajo) eran bajadas (los akatsuki son un grupo de "malos" que se dedican a pegar a los nuevos y molestar... tienen su propio logo... no! no me lo se!)

-damm it!-murmuro el uchiha mayor

-...como sea-dijo el dire con una gotita-pero bueno sigamos ahora se les presentara a sus profesores-dijo apuntando a una puerta donde entra una bella mujer de ojos rojos -pff ella es kurenai yukhi y olvide que enseña-dijo orochimaru con fastidio

-esta bien que seas gay orochimaru pero no critiques a las maestras-le regañaba tsunade

-NO SOY GAY-grito con furia

-el no es gay...su novio si ¿verdad?-grito el uchiha mayor osease itachi

-SEEEEE-grito orochimaru feliz dejando a todos aterrados-¿que?

-hay va todo mi respeto por el-murmuro sasuke

-¿le tenias respeto?-pregunto suigetsu curioso

-bueno yo...ahora que lo pienso tienes razon nosotros no lo respetamos-aclaro el pelinegro

-amen amigo mio-dijo suigetsu con su sonrisa tiburonesca

-coff coff bueno...sin contar las bromas del señor uchiha continuemos...ahora presentese maestra yukhi

-buenos dias jovenes y jovencitas como ya saben mi nombre es kurenai yukhi y yo les enseñare el uso de genjutsus e iluciones-explica la bella maestra

-CREEME QUE TENDRE ILUCIONES CONTIGO-grito alguien del akatsuki

-mph-murmuro la sensei sonrojada mientras se cubria con una chaqueta

-ABURRIDA-grito itachi desde atras

-pero bueno ahora su siguiente maestro asuma sarutobi-anunciaba jiraiya mientras un hombre algo grande con un cigarro en boca llegaba al podio.

-Bueno, hola yo so- interrumpido!

-SE LLAMA COMO YO!

-ZOQUETE! ES SARUTOBI , NO TOBI IDIOTAAA!

-Vale deidara-sempai, tobi es un buen chico

-coff coff bueno...mi nombre como ya saben es asuma sarutobi sere su maestro de manejo del elemento de su chakra espero llevarnos bien sin nesecidad de bromas burlas u sobre nombres

-como diga amante de la atmosfera-grito deidara riendo divertido

-a eso me referia-se lamentaba asuma con una gotita

-pero bueno ahora su siguiente maestro es maito gai-anunciaba tsunade segundos antes de que extraño hombre con una aun mas extraña vestimenta apareciera pateando a jiraiya fuera del podio gritando

-ENTRADA DINAMICA-grito el extraño hombre de verde-HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? ¿QUE CUENTAN? ¿COMO LOS TRATA LA VIDA?-gritaba el hombre de verde

-BIEN GAI-SENSEI-gritaba un joven con unas cejas tremendamente encrespadas al igual que las del sensei

-POR DIOS QUE CEJOTAS-grito el Uzumaki asustado al ver semejantes cejotas

-YO SOY MAITO GAI Y SERE SU SENSEI DE TAIJUTSU Y EDUCACION FISICA ¿LISTOS PARA UN GRAN Y TREMENDAMENTE AGOTADOR AÑO?-gritaba el hombre con tremenda emocion

-SI GAI-SENSEI-gritaba el otro cejon

-ASI SE HABLA LEE-grito con un sendo de lagrimas en los ojos

-es igual-dijo jiraiya con aburrimiento-ahora la maestra mas sexy y calentona de la escuela-apunta a la puerta la cual se abre mientras un extraño humo entraba al lugar

-¿quien sera?-preguntaba le Uzumaki algo sorprendido

-yo cariñito-murmuro una voz al oido de naruto quien voltea aterrado y se sorprende al ver a una sexy maestra de cabellos morados y solo cubierta por una malla ninja y un chhaleco-jeje eres lindo me gustara ser tu maestra-dijo lamiendole la mejilla segundos antes de que naruto asotara

-chale ¿porque los feos y tontos tienen suerte?-murmuro fastidiado el uchiha al ver que no fue el elegido por la maestra este año

-jeje yo soy anko mitarashi y sere su maestra de supervivencia...pasaremos horas y horas "entrenando"-dijo viendo al Uzumaki con algo de lujuria asustando al Uzumaki mientras la maestra se subia al podio y se ponia junto a los demas maestros

-pobre de ti-murmuro shikamaru-la maestra anko o te mata o te viola lo que suceda primero...es demaciado problematica-dijo el nara con fastidio

-¿que a mi que?-repitio naruto al asustado

-mejor olvidalo-murmuro el Nara

-pero bueno-llama la atencion Orochimaru-y por ultimo pero no menos importante...Hatake Kakashi-apunta a un lugar en la nada una bola de humo explota dando un aspecto tetrico y sorprendente

-OOOOOOH-exclamaron todos

ven entre el humo yyyy...no habia nada

-¿QUE?-se preguntaron los profes

-VALLAN POR EL-ordeno el dire Jackson

-yo voy-exclamo anko con fastidio saliendo del edificio y hiendo algo lejos

2 minutos despues

Anko entra con Kakashi amarrado como regalo

-aqui esta-exclamo Anko dejandolo en el suelo y desamarrandolo

-hola-saludo Kakashi-lamento llegar tarde pero un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que salvar a una anciana de la invacion de los monjes de Sattler y sus zombies-se excuso Kakashi

-que mentira Sattler usa a las plagas WESKER usa a los zombies y porque rayos Sattler atacaria a una anciana-explica itachi dando a conocer su lado fan de resident evil del 0 al 5

-ajaja-reia con nerviosismo el Hatake-pero bueno...yo sere su sensei en cuanto ninjutsu y arte shinobi no les importa mi edad y demas solo espero que se porten bien...eso va pa usted señor uchiha-viendo a itachi

-JA solo contra mi ¿no?-se quejaba itachi

-SI-gritaron al unisono los senseis

-BIEN espero que sea un gran año para todos-exclama Orochimaru mientras los jovenes y jovencitas se paraban

-ahora vallan a sus campus donde se dividiran cuartos y demas-informa Tsunade

-jeje si preparence señoritas-¿no hay que ser genios para saber que ese fue Jiraiya verdad?

-HAI-exclamaron alumnos y alumnas al unisono

-Este sera un gran año-dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo


End file.
